Ballet is a Bridge of Love
by Hibiki Daisuke
Summary: Impianku untuk menjadi penari balet dapat kunikmati hanya sebentar. Semuanya hancur dalam sekejap, hanya disebabkan persoalan percintaanku dengan seorang lelaki yang menentangku menjadi seorang penari balet. Masa lalu kelam, hanya ada seorang yang dapat membuatku bangkit. Penasaran dengan masa laluku dan kedua lelaki tersebut? Selamat membaca dan RnR ( o w o )
1. Prolog

Anime : **Kuroko No Basuke**

Creator : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre : **Romace, Family**

Rated : **T**

Pair : **Kise x Readers**

* * *

**Ballet is a Bridge of Love**

Chapter 1 : Prolog

* * *

Kedua kakiku ini adalah tumpuan hidupku. Balet adalah hobbyku dan kujadikan mata pencarianku selama ini. Tetapi tidak untuk sekarang, aku sudah kehilangan kakiku saat kecelakaan tersebut. Semua impianku untuk menjadi penari balet terkenal hanya sebentar. Kecelakaan itu yang telah menghancurkan seluruh impianku yang telah lama aku bangun sejak masa SMP. Padahal dengan baletlah aku dapat membantu orang tuaku mencari nafkah dan menghidupi keluargaku.

Semenjak kecelakaan itu, aku sangat frustasi berat hingga aku mengurung diriku didalam kamar selama seminggu lebih untuk menerima keadaanku saat ini. Aku hanya duduk dikursi roda mengahadap ke pekarangan yang ada dibelakang rumah dengan pandangan kosong dan sudah tidak ada keinginan untuk hidup. Kehilangan kedua kakiku, aku pun juga kehilangan belahan dijawaku yang pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar dan pesan.

Semua keluargaku sangat bersedih melihat aku mengalami masa-masa berat sesudah kecelakaan tersebut, tetapi semua anggota keluargaku berusaha menerima keadanku. Ayah, ibu, dan kakaku sudah berusaha untuk menghiburku tetapi hasil nihil. Banyak orang yang membicarkan mengejek diriku yang sudah tak punya kaki dan akan merepotkan banyak orang terutama orang tuaku serta kakakku.

Aku masih tak percaya bahwa kini kaki-kaki manisku lenyap seketika. Sekarang aku bekerja menjadi guru pengajar balet di Ballet's Club. Aku sudah bekerja menjadi pengajar di club tersebut selama 2 tahun setelah terjadi kecelakaan. Dengan bantuan kursi roda yang kini membantuku mengajar para penari balet untuk menjadi penari balet profesional seperti diriku yang dulu.

Disisi lain banyak orang-orang dan perusahaan yang tak mau menerima aku sebagai pegawai, pengajar, manager, dan lain-lain. Hatiku semakin sakit saat banyak orang mengabaikanku dan menyingkirkan diriku yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Sudah berulang kali aku melakukan percobaan bunuh diri karena aku sudah tak tahan melihat diriku yang seperti ini dan memberatkan beban orang tuaku.

Akhirnya percobaan bunuh diriku untuk yang ketiga kalinya digagalkan oleh seorang lelaki. Tetapi masih ada lelaki yang setia mendampinginku apapun keadaanku dan bagaimana kondisi fisikku. Dia dengan lapang dada menerimaku, merawatku, dan mengantarkan aku bekerja di Ballet's Club.

Saat masa-masa frustasiku, dia selalu datang menjengukku, membawakan masakkan kesukaanku dan selalu memberiku motivasi. Ada satu ucapan dia yang tidak akan hilang dalam ingatanku: "Dikala orang sudah tak menganggapmu ada, tetapi aku akan selalu ada disisimu bagaimana keadaanmu" itulah yang membuat kami akhirnya menikah dan bertahan hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dirumah sebelum berangkat bekerja_

"Sayang.. Sudah siap belumm?" kata seorang lelaki berambut kuning dengan membelai lembut rambut istrinya yang duduk dikursi roda sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Ini sudah siap" Kise langsung mendorong kursi roda menuju meja makan dan aku langsung meletakan sarapan diatas meja.

"Oh ya sayang, udah telat nih" kata Kise sambil membereskan piring miliknya dan istrinya dan membawa bekal buatan sang istri. Dengan segera Kise mendorong kursi roda ke mobil dan tak lupa Kise mengunci pintu didalam mobil, Kise memulai pembicaraan dengan aku sambil dia melirik aku yang sedang melihat jalan.

" Eh, gimana karir si Momoi jadi penari balet?" kata Kise yang pandangan fokus menuju jalan

"Momoi sudah mulai bisa mengontrol gerakan demi gerakan secara luwes. Nanti hari sabtu kita nonton Momoi dipertunjukan balet. Gimana? " kataku sambil tertawa senang dengan perkembangan saudaraku sendiri.

"Bisa kok. Jam berapa acaranya?" Kise pun melirik aku

"Jam lima sore. Kita datang setengah lima biar dapat tempat duduk depan" jawabku sambil melirik Kise yang tengah fokus dengan jalan

"Iya, aku sudah pensaran dengan penampilan Momoi" jawab Kise sambil memakirkan mobilnya ditempat pekerjaannya. Kise segera keluar dari mobil dan mengeluarkan kursi roda. Dia kemudian beranjak ketempat aku duduk, membuka pintu mobil, mengangkatku ke kursi roda, dan menutup pintu mobil.

"Sudah dikunci semua?" tanyaku sebelum meninggalkan parkiran

Setibanya didalam perusahaan, semua mata tertuju pada kami berdua. Sapaan pertama pun dilontarkan oleh seketaris Kise yaitu Kagami Taiga. Kagami pun juga menyapaku dengan senyuman yang khas.

"Pak, hari ini jadwal bapak sangat padat sekali" kata Kagami dengan mengecek semua jadwal Kise yang ada didaftar yang dibawa Kagami.

"Kalau gitu, Riko tolong antarkan istri saya ketempat latihan balet" kata Kise sambil melambaikan tangan padaku dan aku membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan. Kise pun berjalan semakin jauh dan semakin lama semakin menghilang. Sekarang aku memfokuskan diriku untuk mengajar murid-muridku.

Perusahaan tempat Kise dan aku bekerja adalah perusahaan yang Kise dirikan setelah Kise dan aku menikah. Banyak hal yang kita alami suka maupun duka. Tapi pada akhirnya perusahaan ini pun berdiri kokoh dan berkembang hingga saat ini. Banyak orang-orang yang telah berkecibung didalamnya. Salah satunya Riko, Riko adalah pegawai yang pandai, cerdas, dan disiplin dalam melakukan pekerjaan selama ini. Banyak ide-ide yang Riko cetuskan.

Ruangan balet masih sepi, aku pun menyuruh Riko untuk meninggalkanku didepan pintu ruangan. Saat aku memasuki ruangan balet yang masih sepi, aku melihat seluruh sudut ruang balet dan mengingatkanku dengan masa laluku kelam yang hampir membuatku mengakhiri hidupku.

Saat aku melihat seluruh sudut ruangan, aku kembali memandang lagi kaki-kakiku yang telah menghilang sejak kejadian kecelakaan tersebut. Amarahku bergejolak kembali saat melihat aku melihat dinding kaca. Aku melihat bahwa aku kehilangan kedua kaki kesayanganku.

"Apa salahkuu? Kenapa Tuhan ambil kakiku dengan cepat? Aku masih ingin menikmati impiankuu" teriakku kesal sambil memukul dinding kaca yang ada dihadapanku. Disaat emosiku muncul, selalu suara Kise melintas dipikiranku. Aku pun kembali merenungkan seluruh perkataan Kise padaku disaat aku kelam.

Terkadang aku pun menyesal telah berhubungan dengan dia dan seandainya saja aku tidak mengejar dia saat dijalan raya. Kenapa diriku tak bisa merelakan dia padahal dialah penyebab utamanya kehilangan kedua kakiku? Dan sekarang aku tak tau dimana kebaradaan dia sekarang.

"Lupakan dia. Dia bukan jodohku. Kiselah orang yang tepat untukku" kataku dalam hati. Aku harus bisa melupakan seluruh kenanganku dengan dia bagaimanapun caranya, sudah ada Kise yang setia menemaniku bagaimanapun keadaanku.

"Mungkin ini takdir ya" kataku dengan melihat langit yang cerah dan burung-burung bertebangan bebas. Seandainya aku dapat bertemu dengan Kise tetapi tidak dengan keadaanku seperti ini.

TBC

RnR yah ~~


	2. My Decision

Anime : **Kuroko No Basuke**

Creator : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre : **Romace, Family**

Rated : **T**

Pair : **Kise x Readers**

* * *

Ballet is a Bridge of Love

**Flashback part 1**

Chapter 2 : My Decision

* * *

Semuanya berawal dari saat aku duduk dibangku SMA

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu jadinya masuk club apa?" tanya sahabatku ketika melihatku kebingungan memilih club untuk ekstra. Disekolahku setiap siswa diwajibkan memilih satu eksta. Ekstra tersebut akan dijalani selama satu tahun. Sebisa mungkin murid memilih ekstra sesuai dengan minat dan bakat agar selama satu tahun tidak terbuang sia-sia.

"Entalah, mungkin aku akan berkeliling untuk melihat clubnya" jawabku dengan menarik sahabatku untuk menemaniku berjalan-jalan berkeliling club. Club futsal? Itu khusus cowok. Club seni lukis? Aku kan gak bisa menggambar. Club paduan suara? Suara cempreng yang ada malah merusak kaca-kaca. Club musik? Pegang keyboard dirumah aja gak pernah. Langkahku terhenti didepan semua siswa perempuan disekitarku berteriak dengan sangat keras.

" MINGGIR GoM MAU LEWAAAT !" teriak siswa panik sehingga membuat aku dan sahabatku terkejut dengan segera menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Seketika semua siswa yang ada didekatku berteriak

"Itu sapa si?" bisikku ditelinga sahabatku yang ada disebelahku

"Astaga... Kamu gak tau merekaa? Mereka GoM. Ada 6 orang anggota. Akashi Seijurou adalah ketua dari GoM, pewaris perusahaan Seijurou. Dia mengikuti club piano. Aomine Daiki, dia tidak mengikuti club manapun karena dia malas. Dia anak pengusaha pertambangan minyak. Kerjaannya hanya tidur dilantai atas sekolah. Kuroko Tetsuya, dia wakil dari GoM, dan dia anak pengusaha emas. Dia selalu menemani Akashi untuk mengurus apa saja yang diperlukan untuk kemajuan GoM ini. Kuroko mengikuti club memasak, karena dia mencintai vanilla shake. Atasushi Murasakibara, kemana saja pasti bawa makanan. Dia mengikuti club memasak dengan Kuroko, dia anak direktur pusat perusahaan pangan. Midorima Shintarou, dia mengikuti club memanah, dia anak pengoleksi barang-barang antik dan keluarga sudah punya sepuluh museum barang antik. Dan yang terakhir Kise Ryouta, anak kepala Club Ryouta. Dia masih belum jelas mau mengikuti club apaan" jelas sahabatku panjang lebar. Aku hanya bengong ketika mereka lewat dihadapanku.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, aku panik karena para siswa sudah menemukan tempat club mereka sedangkan aku belum. Kegiatan club akan dimulai nanti pukul 4. Terpaksa aku harus menelusuri sekolah yang luas ini sendirian karena sahabatku telah menemukan clubnya. Aku berjalan santai sambil mengamati kelas-kelas yang ada dikiri kanan.

BRUKK ! Aku menabrak seseorang

"Ahh, maafkann aku" saat aku menadahkan kepala, aku terkejut. Aku menabrak AOMINE DAIKI, salah satu member dari GoM.

" Sakit , mata kamu dimana?" ceteluk Aomine tanpa pikir

"Ahh, maaf. Kau tak apa?" tanyaku sambil melihat yang memegang kepalanya yang terjentus dengan kepalaku.

"Sudah tak usah sentuh-sentuh" jawabnya jutek kemudian pergi meninggalkanku

"Dasar, judesnya. Jadi ini yang disebut salah satu anggota GoM" gerutuku sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari ada anggota GoM lain yang melewati aku. Aku pikir tak pentinglah malah lebih bagus kalau dia dengar.

Akhirnya aku menemukan tempat club balet tetapi sayangnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore dan ruangan itu sudah sepi hanya ada 1 orang yang belum pulang. Aku pun mendekat dan bertanya.

"Permisi, ini sudah selesai ya? " tanyaku sambil mendekati murid itu.

Murid itu tanpa berbicara langsung membekapku dan membawaku kebelakang tirai. Aku tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tak selang lama, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan ternyata satpam mengecek setiap ruangan adakah siswa yang belum pulang. Setelah satpam itu pergi, murid tersebut langsung melepaskanku dan melanjutkan tasnya.

"Permisi" tanyaku kembali

"Pulang saja. Ini sudah selesai" jawabnya dingin dan meninggalkan aku begitu saja tanpa memperkenalkan diri ataupun ucapan pamit pulang. Kenapa hari ini aku bertemu dengan orang-orang menyebalkan?

Keesokkan harinya saat jam istirahat, aku dan sahabatku mencari tempat duduk dikantin dan ternyata tinggal satu. Aku pun segera berlari dan setibanyanya disana aku meletakkan tempat makanku sebagai bukti bahwa aku telah duluan disitu.

"Heeh.. Minggir kami duluan disini" seru murid cowok yang tubuhnya tinggi dengan membawa jajan-jajannya sapa lagi kalau bukan Atsushi Murasakibara. Aku pun sontak kaget. Tetapi tidak semudah itu aku menyerahkan tempat duduk yang susah untuk didapat

"Jangan enaknya. Ini kantin dulu dan siapa duluan dia yang dapat" aku dan Murasakibara akhirnya berperang mulut tak lama kemudian datanglah Aomine. Suasana pun semakin ruyam dan semua siswa yang ada disitu mengarah kepada kami.

"Minggir" kata Aomine yang langsung duduk dimeja tersebut.

"Sudahh kita mengalah saja" kata sahabatku sambil menarik lengan tanganku.

" Oklah, kali ini aku mengalah tapi lain kali tidak akan" cetusku sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

Akhirnya aku dan sahabatku pergi mencari tempat lain. Kami pun makan ditaman yang ada dibelakang sekolah. Tempatnya pun asri dan sejuk. Kami menghabiskan waktu diistirahat disana. Dan tiba-tiba sahabatku bertanya .

"Kenapa kamu menentang GoM?" tanya sahabatku disela-sela aku sedang melahap bekalku.

"Soalnya mereka semena-sema. Mentang-mentang mereka orang kaya" jawabku santai dan kembali melahap bekalku.

"Tapii, jika kamu berurusan dengan mereka hidupmu disekolah ini takkan bahagia" jawab sahabatku dengan paniknya.

"Mereka memang harus diberi pelajaran karena mereka sudah seenaknya sendiri" jawabku dan aku tak menyadari bahwa disana ada salah satu anggota GoM yang sedang membaca buku. Untungnya lelaki itu tak berespon setelah aku mengatakan itu.

Pada saat aku memasuki ruang club aku terkejut melihat salah satu anggota GoM mengikuti club balet. Saat aku memasuki ruang club semua orang yang ada disitu menoleh padaku.

"Ahh, kamu datang juga" sapa guru pendamping clubku

"Iya, ada apa sensei?" tanyaku keheranan

"Kamu akan menjadi penari utama pada saat pentas akhir tahun dan kamu akan berduet Kise-kun, Kise-kun akan mengiringi kamu dengan permainan pianonya"

"Senseiii, kenapa kok tidak senpai aja? Kan mereka sudah pintar dan ahli dalam balet sedangkan aku baru pemula. Pasti lebih bagus mereka" kataku dengan muka memelas tetapi alhasil nihil. Sensei tidak ingin menggantikanku dengan siapa-siapa. Dunia ini sudah gila, kenapa aku harus berlatih balet dengan KISE anggota GoM yang super dingin.

Setelah usai latihan, Kise menghampiri aku..

"Semoga berhasil" katanya dan langsung meninggalku yang hanya bengong setelah mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kise.

Setelah satu semester aku jalanin berlatih dengan Kise, akhirnya aku bisa menyesuaikan diriku dengan Kise. Dan balet bagiku sudah merupakan belahan hidupku tak ada yang bisa mengantikan balet dalam hidupku. Hari demi hari aku berlatih dengan giat agar aku menjadi penari balet profesional. Bulan Desember pun datang, setiap tahunnya disekolahku diadakan pentas akhir tahun. Pada acara ini setiap dari club akan menampilkan unggulan dari masing-masing club.

"Semoga kita sukses menampilkan ini" kata Kise yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku. Aku lagi tegang-tegangnya, dia malah muncul seperti hantu tak dengar langkah kakinya. Giliran kami pun tiba, aku dan Kise menaiki panggung. Aku melihat ratusan para murid yang menonton aku dan Kise. Aku semakin tegang dan tiba-tiba Kise menepuk pundakku pelan

"Jangan tegang, aku ada bersamamu" katanya sambil berjalan menuju ke piano. Aku pun mencoba fokus dan selang waktu beberapa detik, kuacungkan jempol kepada Kise sebagai tanda bahwa aku siap memulai.

Alunan piano dan gerakkan balet yang seirama membuat para penonton terpukau. Aku campurkan semua rasa tegangku, senangku, serta rasa haruku dalam gerakkan balet. Aku menari dengan rasa yang campur aduk tetapi entah kenapa aku tenang sekali saat berada didekat Kise.

Tak terasa alunan piano Kise berhenti dan aku juga telah menyelesaikan penampilan balet dengan lancar dan sukses. Suara hening pun bergantikan suara tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah dari para siswa yang menonton kami.

"Penampilamu bagusss" kata sahabatku sambil menyodorkan jus jambu

"Ah, ini semua juga berkat kamu" kataku sambil memeluk sahabatku

"Eh bagaimana kalau habis rapotkan kita berlibur?" ajak sahabatku dengan muka riang. Aku sebenarnya juga ingin mengajak sahabatku berlibur bersama-sama, sudah lama kami tidak berlibur bersama-sama.

TBC

RnR~

Chieko Akane: Dia? Aomine? Hmm .. kita liat aja nanti *bilang ajah gak mau bocorin*


	3. Let's Start Our Holiday

Anime : **Kuroko No Basuke**

Creator : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre : **Romace, Family**

Rated : **T**

Pair : **Kise x Readers**

* * *

Ballet is a Bridge of Love

**Flashback part 2**

Chapter 3 : Let's Start Our Holiday

* * *

"Minnachii, kita liburan kemana?" teriak Kise seketika memecahkan keheningan di taman belakang rumah milik Midorima. Beginilah kegiatan GoM kalau menjelang liburan. Mereka pasti berkumpul disalah satu rumah milik anggota GoM untuk merundingkan kegiatan apa saja yang akan dilakukan pada saat liburan.

Begitulah Kise disaat sedang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Sikap aslinya pun langsung keluar dengan sendirinya. Beda halnya jika Kise dihadapkan dengan orang asing dia akan menjadi orang yang berbeda 180 derajat.

"Kisee, kau berisikkk !" lontar Aomine spontan sambil melempar bantal ke arah Kise.

"Kita berlibur ke villa Mido-chin bagaimana?" jawab Murasakibara

" Villaku lagi dipake sama keluargaku" jawab Midorima yang tengah sibuk membersihkan lucky item kesayangannya.

" Sudah, kita berlibur di villa Akashi-kun saja" kata Kuroko untuk menengahin perdebatkan yang semakin tak berarah dan melantur kemana saja

"Berapa lama?" tanya Aomine

"Dua mingguu" jawab Kise dengan semangat

"Akashi-kun kau keberatan kalau 2 minggu?" tanya Kuroko

"Tak apa. Besok kita berangkat. Ini daftar listnya" Akashi memberikan masing-masing lembar kertas beerisikan list barang-barang kepada seluruh anggota GoM. Dan dikertas sudah tertera jam berapa mereka harus berada di rumah Akashi.

Liburan itulah yang dinantikan oleh seluruh anggota GoM terutama Aomine Daiki karena dia ingin tidur sepuasnya dirumah. Tetapi liburan kali ini, sang ketua Akashi Seijuro akan mengadakan liburan di villa keluarganya bersama seluruh anggota GoM.

Pada hari H nya, semua anggota GoM berkumpul dirumah Akashi. Mereka mengecek ulang barang-barang apa saja yang harus dibawa. Jam sembilan mereka berangkat menuju ke ke Villa milik Akashi.

Didalam mobil banyak hal yang dilakukan anggota GoM. Mulai dari Akashi, dia pasti main shogo. Midorima, dia menghaluskan kukunya. Aomine? Dia sudah pasti tidur dan sudah sampai ke alam mimpi. Kuroko, dia baca buku. Murasakibara, pasti nyemil makanan ringan. Yang terakhir adalah Kise, dia hanya melihat jalan dan mendengarkan musik yang ada diipodnya melalui headsetnya.

Tiga jam mereka menempuh perjalanan, mereka disuatu restoran yang sangat ramai karena mereka datang pada saat jam makan siang. Kalau soal makanan, Murasakibara lah yang beraksi mencarikan tempat duduk. Dia hanya menemukan meja dengan delapan kursi. Dan disaat menempati tempat duduk itu, kejadian dikantin terulang lagi.

" KAU LAGI! " teriak Murasakibara kaget

"Murasakibara-san" teriak sahabatku yang membuat aku kaget. Saat aku mendengar sahabatku mengatakan "MURASAKIBARA-SAN" aku sudah merasakan adanya hal buruk terjadi. Dan saat aku menoleh kearah sahabatku.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku pun langsung menyuruh sahabatku minggir biar dirikulah yang menghadapinya. Aku dan sahabatku tak menyangka bakal bertemu dengan seluruh anggota GoM di dalam liburan. Padahal aku sudah muak bertemu mereka.

"Minggir, kami duluan. Kalian cari tempat lain" kataku dengan lagak mengusir mereka. Tak lama kemudian kawan-kawan dari Murasakibara pun datang. Aku pun makin kebingungan bagaimana mengusir mereka. Bayangkan 2 vs 6 pasti menang mereka. Karena emosinya diriku sampai-sampai aku tak merasa sudah ada pelayan dan seluruh mata mengarah kepada kami dan melihat kami seperti "tontonan gratis nan seru"

"Kenapa kalian tidak gabung saja?" ajak Kise tiba-tiba yang membuat suasanya cecok menjadi hening dan semua memandang Kise dengan muka bertanya-tanya.

"Benar katanya!" jawab pelayan seketika

"Sudah-sudah kita gabung saja" sang ketua terjun langsung dan angkat bicara. Setelah Akashi berbicara, mau tak mau semua anggota GoM langsung duduk dan tersisa 2 kursi. Aku dan sahabatku hendak pergi, tetapi Kise menahanku untuk pergi.

"Kamu mau duduk mana? Coba liat ! " tanya Kise dan sesaat aku memandang seluruh restorant penuh sesak tak ada meja kosong satu pun. Aku pun memutuskan bergabung dengan GoM. Aku pun duduk disebelah Kise dan sahabatku duduk disebelah Aomine. Makan siang kami sangat cangguh sekali.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Kise yang membuyarkan semua pikiranku. Dia menyodorkan daftar menu kepadaku dan kepada sahabatku.

"Umm.." jawabku sambil mengambil menu tersebut. Tak selang lama aku memutuskan untuk memesan apa. Dan kuberikan maenu tersebut kepada sahabatk yang duduk berseberangan denganku.

"Nasi goreng dan jus apukat" kataku kepada pelayan. Tak lama, sahabatku mengajukan pesanannya juga.

"Aku gak nyangka bakal satu meja denganmu" kata Aomine sambil melihatku dengan tatapan sinis yang sempat membuatku ingin menghajarnya, tetapi niat itu tidak mungkin kulakukan saat ini dan ditempat ini yang ada hanya memalukan diriku.

" Jangan disangka aku senang duduk denganmu" jawabku sambil membalas tatapannya dengan sinis sesinis dia menatapku.

"Daiki, hentikan. Tak sopan begitu kepada wanita" Akashi menghentikan perdebatan dan pertengkaran ini. Tak lama setelah itu makanan yang kami pesan akhirnya datang juga. Aku dan sahabatku segera mengambil makanan yang kami pesan, segara menghabiskannya, dan membayarnya. Sahabatku sudah mengetahui kalau aku sudah tak tahan dengan seluruh anggota GoM kecuali Kise.

Dua puluh menit kemudian...

"Aku permisi duluan" kataku sambil menarik sahabatku menuju ke kasir untuk membayar seluruh pesanan aku dan sahabatku.

Hatiku sangat lega seperti berhasil melarikan diri dari kandang harimau buas. Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke villa sahabatku yang tak jauh dari situ. Tak sampai dua puluh menit, kami sudah sampai di villa yang megah.

" Kok sepi?" tanyaku sambil melihat pekarangan yang sepi

" Didalam ada pembantu dan supir. Mereka yang tinggal disini buat ngurusin ini villa. Ayo langsung masuk saja" ajak sahabatku yang langsung menarikku masuk kedalam villa.

Hari menjelang malam, kami berencana pergi berkeliling. Disaat perjalanan kami menemukan pasar malam. Pasar malam tersebut sangat meriah, dihiasi lampu yang berwarna warni dan ramai dipenuhi anak-anak.

"Ayo kita ke pasar itu" ajakku

Kami pun turun dari mobil, sahabatku menyuruh sang supir untuk menunggu disitu hingga kami kembali. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku pergi kepasar malam dengan sahabatku dan ini sangat menyenangkan sekali. Aku berwaspada karena aku tak ingin bertemu dengan salah satu atau bahkan seluruh anggota GoM.

"Aku beli makanan dulu" kata sahabatku dan meninggalkanku sendirian ditengah keramaian pasar malam. Sambil menunggu sahabatku kembali, aku mengeluarkan handphoneku dan aku mengambil beberapa aku hendak mengambil foto ketiga, aku melihat sesosok lelaki dengan rambut kuning, mengenakan kaos oblong warna coklat dan bercelana jeans panjang.

"KISE" teriakku sambil secepatmungkin membatalkan niatku untuk melanjutkan mengambil foto pasar malam tersebut.

"Hai -ssu" katanya dengan memberikan es krim kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa bengong saat Kise memberikan es krim kepadaku.

"Oh.. Makasih" jawabku cangguh kemudian dia duduk disampingku dan dia memakan es krim yang dibawanya.

" Sahabatmu mana?" tanya Kise sambil memandang ke arah sekitar

"Oh, lagi beli makanan" jawanku dengan memakan es krim yang diberikan Kise

Aku sangat cangguh dengan Kise tapi dia sangat baik tidak seperti Aomine Baka yang super nyebelin banget.

"Tunggu bentar" kata Kise. Aku pun bertanya-tanya kenapa dia menyuruhku tunggu disini. Tak lama kemudian dia membawa dua buah gulali. Yang satu berwarna merah muda dan yang satu berwarna putih.

"Kamu mau yang mana?" katanya yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eee.. Yang merah muda aja. Terima kasih" kataku sambil melahap permen gulali

"Kamu kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanyaku dengan muka heran. Kise tak menjawab dan ia hanya menunjukkan hasil jepretan foto diriku yang tengah makan permen gulali.

"Lucunya mukamu" komennya sambul menarik handphonnya dari hadapanku. Aku pun tak terima, aku tarik lengan bajunya dan kukeluarkan handphoneku.

"Cisss..." kataku sambil menekan tombol foto. Aku pun tak sadar bahwa diriku tengah berfoto dengan salah satu anggota GoM.

"Aku minta fotonya" pinta Kise padaku.

"Iya, aku kirim ke kamu" kataku sambil mengetik sesuatu kata sebelum aku kirim ke Kise

"Udah masuk" jawab Kise sambil mengatur foto tersebut menjadi wallpaper handphonennya.

Kise langsung mengajakku jalan-jalan berkeliling pasar malam. Tak lama, Kise melihat ada wahana yang mengasikkan yaitu Kereta Hantu.

"Kamu tunggu sini, aku beli tiket dulu" pesan Kise padaku. Aku pun menunggu Kise kembali sambil memakan permen gulali yang diberikannya. Aku tak habis pikir bisa bertemu dengan salah satu anggota GoM tetapi Kise beda dari pada yang lain.

Kise pun kembali dengan memberikan tiket padaku dan langsung menarikku kedalam wahana Kereta Hantu. Wahana ini merupakan wahana paling seru katanya mas-mas yang jaga didepan pintu masuk wahana ini. Saat aku memasuki wahana ini, aku sudah menggenggam erat lengan Kise. Aku sangat benci memasuki wahana seram ini. Dan tiba-tiba...

AAAAAAAA... Sesuatu menarik kakiku aku langsung memeluk Kise dengan erat tak ingin tubuhku melepaskannya. Dan Kise membalas memeluku sambil berjalan dan menuntunku. Aku tak ingin melihat apa yang ada didepanku. Aku terlalu takut. Kise pun segera membawaku keluar dari wahana karena melihat mukaku yang pucat.

Setibanya diluar wahana...

"Kamu jahat, Kisee" kataku dengan nada ngambek dan memalingkan muka

"Maaff.. Aku tak tau kalau kamu benci horror. Sebagai permintaan maaf akan kubelikan kamu sesuatu. Tapi kamu harus ikut denganku? " kata Kise sambil merayuku. Butuh beberapa menit untuk memikirkannya karena aku masih sebel dengan Kise.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut denganmu" jawabku nada ketus

Tangan Kise menggengam tanganku dengan lembut. Aku sempat bingung dan penasaran mau kemana dia membawaku?. Tapi aku mengikutinya dengan hati yang berdetak kencang.

Langkah Kise terhenti pada suatu kios yang menjual cincin, gantungan handphone, dan acesoris yang lain. Ia pun mengambil dua gantungan handphone yang berbentuk kucing dengan dua warna berbeda.

"Nih.. Putih atau hitam?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan gantungan tersebut.

"Hitam" kataku sambil mengambil gantungan tersebut dan langsung aku memasangkannya pada handphoneku. Tak lupa aku membeli gantungan handphone untuk sahabatku.

"Nah sudah gak ngambek kann?" tanya Kise sambil tersenyum

"Makasihh" lontarku sambil memukul lembut lengan Kise

"Tak terasa sudah tengah malam. Kamu gak nyari sahabatmu?" tanya Kise. Aku pun sontak membuka handphoneku dan ada 10 misscall dari sahabatku. Tak pikir panjang berpamitan dengan Kise dan mencari sahabatku.

"_Sebenarnya aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, Rika"_

TBC

RnR~


	4. I will Think Again About You

Anime : **Kuroko No Basuke**

Creator : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Genre : **Romace, Family**

Rated : **T**

Pair : **Kise x Readers**

* * *

Ballet is a Bridge of Love

**Flashback part 3**

Chapter 4 : I will Think Again About You [Aomine's POV]

* * *

Sesegera mungkin aku kembali kemobil. Disana sudah ada sahabatku dengan muka bete menungguku.

"Maaf, aku ninggalin kamu" kataku menyesal

"Sebel aku" jawab sahabatku dengan jutek

"Ini aku belikan gantungan handphone tanda permintaan maafku" katanya sambil memberikan gantungan tersebut.

"Thanks" jawabnya singkat sambil mengambil gantungan tersebut dan memasangnya pada handphonenya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di villa Akashi...

"Kenapa aku selalu terbayang dirimu, Rika" gumam Kise saat memandang wallpaper handphonennya. Tanpa disadari handphone milik lelaki berambut kuning terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh dibawah ranjang. Itulah salah satu kebiasaan buruk Kise, gampang tertidur kalau sudah diranjang.

"Ashh.. Selalu seperti ini" kata lelaki berambut biru dengan kulit gelap sambil mengambil handphone Kise yang tergeletak dibawah ranjang dan meletakkan di meja sebelah ranjang. Dan Aomine meninggalkan Kise yang terbaring pulas.

"Pasti dia udah tertidur pulas" ceplos salah satu anggota GoM yang rajin banget membersihkan lucky itemnya.

"Ya begitulah" jawab Aomine singkat sambil meninggalkan dan pergi ke taman yang ada dibelakang villa Akasih. Satu jam telah berlalu, Kise pun keluar sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya karena dia masih mengantuk.

"Midorima-cchii, kau lihat Aomine-cchi?" tanyanya sambil menguap hingga keluarlah air matanya.

"Dia ada dipekarangan belakang" jawab Midorima tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada lucky itemnya.

Kise pun menganggukan kepala kepada Midorima dan pergi ke pekarangan belakang. Sebelum beranjak ke pekarangan, Kise mengambil dua kaleng minuman ringan dari kulkas yang ada didapur.

" Aomine-cchii " sapanya sambil menepuk halus pundak Aomine dan menyodorkan minuman kaleng yang ia bawa. "Kau tampak bosan, Aomine-cchi " tanya si rambut kuning sambil melihat muka Aomine yang memandang pekarangan dengan tatapan kosong. Aomine hanya menganggukkan kepala untuk menyetujuin kata-kata Kise.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hoii, bertahanlahhh " teriak sahabatku dan dia langsung memanggil pembantunya untuk membantuku pergi ke kamar dan beristirahat. " Aku akan pergi, cari obat " pamit sahabatku. Aku tak sanggup berbicara, aku hanya menahan tangan agar dia menemaniku disni.

" Hanya sebentar, kalau aku tidak kembali dalam 30 menit, kamu telpon aku" sahabatku meletakkan handphoneku disebelah tempat tidurku dan dia pergi meninggalkanku dikamar sendirian.

" Aomine-cchi berhenti diapotik dulu. Aka-cchi menyuruhku membeli obat-obatan, karena persediaan menipis " kata Kise sambil menunjuk apotik yang ada didepan mereka dan mempelankan mobilnya dan menepi untuk parkir. Aomine menolak ajakan Kise untuk menemaninya turun ke apotik.

Disaat Kise membeli obat-obatan, tak sengaja Kise bertemu dengan sahabat Rika, yaitu Yayoi.

" Yayoi-cchi, Rika-cchi tidak ikut bersamamu? " tanya Kise sambil menunggu antrian untuk membayar.

" Umm, Rika sakit demam " jawab Yayoi sambil melihat catatan yang ia bawa.

" Bolehkan, aku dan Aomine-cchi menjenguk Rika-cchi ? " tanya Kise perlahan-lahan.

Yayoi tampak kebingungan, karena disisi lain Rika sangat membenci GoM dan disisi satunya tidak baik menolak kebaikan orang apa lagi untuk menjenguk orang sakit.

" Umm.. T..T..Tentu " jawab Yayoi terbata-bata. " Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa " batinnya

" Kalau gitu, Yayoi-cchi ikut sama aku dan Aomine-cchi " jawab Kise.

Kise dan Yayoi menuju ke mobil yang diparkir didepan apotik. Aomine sangat terkejut ketika melihat Kise bersama dengan Yayoi.

" Kise, apa yang kau lakukann " gerutunya dalam hati

Saat pintu dibuka.. " Kenapa kau bersama dia ?" sentak Aomine

" Rika-cchi sedang sakit, aku ingin menjenguknya " jawab Kise spontan. Mesin mobil dinyalakan dan melaju menuju ke villa milik Yayoi. Didalam perjalanan Aomine masih bersikukuh tidak ingin menjenguk Rika.

" Ternyata villa kita berdekatan. Dua rumah berikutnya adalah villa kami " papar Kise setelah sampai di villa Yayoi

" Silahkan masuk. Aku akan ke kamar Rika untuk memberikan obat " kata Yayoi yang kemudian meninggalkan Aomine dan Kise. Mereka tak diam saja, mereka mengikuti Yayoi ke kamar Rika untuk melihat keadaan Rika.

" Hahh ! Tambah panass " panik Yayoi saat memegang dahi Rika. Tanpa berpikir panjang Kise mengambil baskom bersertakan air dan handuk untuk mengompres kepala Rika yang panas.

" Aku akan membuatkan Rika makanan dulu supaya dia bisa minum obat " kata Yayoi dan pergi keluar kamar. " Yayoi-cchi aku ikut. Aomine-cchi tolong jaga Rika-cchi " pesan Kise dan kemudian melesat kedapur.

" K-K-Kiseee... " teriaknya tetapi Kise tak mendengarnya. " Kenapa harus aku. Padahal aku benci dia " gumamnya dengan perasaan emosi.

Dengan terpaksa dia mengambil handuk yang sudah dibasahin dengan air, kemudian ia peras hingga setengah kering dan diletakkannya didahi Rika.

" K-k-kenapa k-kamu ada disini " tanya Rika setengah sadar tetapi tetap tak berdaya

" Aku disuruh Kise dan sahabatmu untuk menjagamu selagi mereka masak " jawab Aomine cuek

" Ooh.. " Jawab Rika singkat

" Tapi ingat, aku bukan peduli tapi terpaksa " Aomine menegaskan kembali.

" Kamu kita aku mau dirawat denganmu ? Gak sudi " teriak Rika

" Diam " teriak Aomine yang sontak membuat Rika kaget dan terdiam. Aomine mengambil handuk yang menempel dikepala Rika dan membasahinya dengan air dan memerasanya hingga setengah kering, meletakkannya kembali kepala Rika.

Rika pun tertidur pulas. Aomine tanpa sadar, ia melihat muka Rika yang imut tak berdaya yang membuat rasa pedulinya tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit untuk merawatnya hingga sembuh. Satu jam berlalu dan akhirnya Yayoi dan Kise pun kembali dengan membawa makanan sup serta bubur yang masih hangat.

" Aomine-cchi jaga Rika, aku mau ngantar Yayoi-cchi beli obat " pinta Kise dan belum sempat Aomine menjawab, Kise sudah pergi.

Tak lama setelah mereka pergi, Rika pun terbangun karena ia lapar dan ingin makan sesuatu. Ia mencoba berdiri, tapi apa daya. Tubuhnya yang masih lemas dan berat untuk duduk.

" Sudah. Tidur saja " kata Aomine cuek dan mengambil piring, mencampur bubur serta sup. " Buka mulut " kata Aomine sambil menyodorkan sendok berisikan bubur, kuah sup, dan kentang.

Rika sebenarnya sangat malas membuka mulutnya, tapi berhubung perut Rika sudah lapar jadi mau tidak mau Rika membuka mulutnya untuk makan. Senyum titip tergurat diwajah Aomine saat Rika mau makan.

" Ada nasi dimulutmu " kata Aomine cuek sambil membersihkan piring dan mangkok untuk dibawa kedapur. " Mana? " kata Rika sambil meraba-raba. Aomine dengan muka kesal melihat Rika yang sibuk dengan nasi yang menempel dimulut Rika.

" Ihh, sini " kata Aomine kesal sambil mengambil nasi yang ada dimulut Rika. Pada saat itu, Kise dan Yayoi telah sampai divilla Yayoi. " Aomineee-cchi - " teriakan Kise terhenti saat melihat Aomine sedang membersihkan mulut Rika. Kise tercengang melihat kejadian itu.

" Kise, sudah pulang? Yayoi mana? " kata Rika saat melihat Kise bengong didepan pintu. Aomine langsung membalikkan badan dan menyapa sahabatnya.

TBC

Author: Maaf baru update sekarang, liburan banyak kerjaan wkowkowkwo

Yuuki Hanami**: **Ini flashback. Masih rahasia. Ikuti terus ceritanya ya XDD


	5. Who Mask?

Ballet is a Bridge of Love

**Flashback part 4**  
Chapter 5 : Who Mask ? [ Aomine's POV ]

Sebenernya aku sangat terpaksa merawat Rika, berhubung Kise yang meminta tolong untuk merawatnya. Oklah aku rawat dengan terpaksa. Tapi entah kenapa saat aku merawat Rika, rasa benciku sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dan tergantikan rasa peduli terhadap dia.

" Yo " sapaku saat melihat Kise didepan pintu kamar Rika. Aku pun langsung keluar dan mengajak Kise untuk kembali ke villa Akashi.

" Tunggu bentar Aominei-cchi, aku mau bicara sama Rika-cchi " jawab Kise sambil melangkah menuju ranjang Rika. Aku langsung pergi kedepan untuk menunggu Kise.

" Rika-cchi, aku pamit pulang " Kise pun berbisik ditelinga Rika yang tengah tertidur sambil mengecup kening Rika dan pergi meninggalkannya. Hari menjelang sore, akhirnya Rika membuka mata perlahan dan mencoba meraih handphone yang ada disebelahnya.

" Ah, ni nomer sapa? " tanya Rika pada dirinya saat melihat selembar kertas kecil dengan bertuliskan nomer handphone. Rika pun memasukkan nomer handphone tersebut dihandphone milik Rika.

" Rika, kamu sudah bangun? " teriak Yayoi saat mengetahui sahabatnya duduk dan memandangin handphone miliknya.

" Yayoi, kamu tau ini nomer punya sapa? " kata Rika sambil menunjukkan kertas tersebut. Yayoi hanya menggeleng tanda dia tak tau nomer siapa itu

" Telpon aja Rika " saran Yayoi sambil mengambil handphone Rika dan mengetikkan nomer tersebut dan hendak menekan tombol tersebut.

" Jangannn—" belum selesai Rika berteriak, Yayoi sudah menekan tombol untuk menyambungkan nomor tersebut. Dan alhasil telpo tersebut diangkat.

" Hallo "

" Hai, ini siapa? " tanya Yayoi dengan nada berhati-hati dan Rika pun hanya diam menunggu nasib baik menghampir dirinya.

" Ini Kise Ryouta. Ini siapa? "

" Kise-kun, ini Yayoi temannya Rika "

" Rika-cchi baik-baik saja "

" Ini Rika disebelahku " katanya sambil menyenggol perutku.

" Hehh.. " kata Rika sambil mencoba meraih handphone. Akhirnya, Yayoi menyerah dan dia memberikan handphonenya pada Rika dan pergi meninggalkan Rika sambil tersenyum nakal.

" Kise-kun, maafkan Yayoi. Kadang dia memang keterlaluan "

" Tak apa Rika-cchi "

" Kabarin aku kalau kamu butuh sesuatu. Ok? "

Belum sempat Rika menjawab, Kise sudah menutup telponnya. Rika hanya bengong ketika mengetahui bahwa telpon sudah ditutup.

" Dasar Kise-kun, sama aja sama Aomine. Belum kelar udah main tutup saja " gerutunya

Seminggu kemudian liburan berakhir dan saatnya aku kembali ke atap sekolah untuk tidur. Itulah kebiasaanku saat bosan dengan pelajaran, lebih enak mbolos dan tidur.

" Aomine mana lagi? " tanya guru saat sedang mengabsen semua murid. Dan lagi-lagi Aomine membolos. " Rika, tolong cari Aomine dan suruh dia kembali kekelas " pinta guru

" T-tapi kalau dia ndak mau? " jawabku panik.

" Kamu mau saya kurangi nilainya? " gertak guru wali kelas. Rika pun langsung ijin keluar dan meninggalkan kelas hanya untuk Ahomine yang baka itu.

" Aomine-cchi, selalu menyusahkan saja " kata Kise sambil menghela nafas dan pelajaran dilanjutkan kembali.

" Gila tu guru, kenapa nyuruh ya nyuruhnya aku " tanpa sadar Rika menabrak sosok Murasakibara. Makanan yang baru saja dibeli dikantin jatuh tercecer dimana-mana.

" Maaf " kata Rika sambil memberesi semua jajannan milik Murasakibara. Murasakibara begitu kesal melihat Rika menabraknya hingga jatuh dan semua makanan ringannya terjatuh tercecer dimana-mana.

" Mau kamu apa si ? " sentak Murasakibara dan dengan kasar mengambil makanan yang sudah dirapikan oleh Rika

" Bukannya bilang terima kasih tapi malah nyolot " balas Rika dengan muka sewot dan pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah agak menjauh pergi dari Muraskibara, Rika pun berpikir.

_Kenapa tadi aku ndak tanya sama Murasakibara ya dimana Ahomine berada? Bodoh, ada kesempatan malah aku sia-siain begitu aja. _Gerutu Rika dalam hati sambil menelusuri lorong yang membawanya ke atap sekolah. Feeling Rika mengatakan bahawa Ahomine ada di atap sekolah, tapi tanpa ragu-ragu Rika membuka pintu dan terkejut apa yang ditemuinnya.

" Kembali kekelas " semprot Rika saat melihat Aomine sedang tidur-tiduran menikmati semilirnya angin sepoi-sepoi.

" Berisik " balas Aomine tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

_Cewek ini lagi. _Batinku saat pertama mendengar suara siapa yang datang. Suara itu sudah tak asing bagiku dan suara itu selalu mengganguku dimana pun aku berada. Rika lah yang membuatku sebel.

Sepuluh menit berlalu Rika beroceh ria, akhirnya aku pun berdiri dan mendekati Rika. Semakin Rika mundur maka aku akan semakin maju dan akhirnya Rika pun terpojok.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun mencium bibir Rika dengan lembut dan membuat Rika tak berdaya sedikitpun terhadapku dan aku menciumnya sambil memeluknya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku menjauhkan bibirnya dan melepaskan pelukkan dari tubuh Rika. Muka Rika langsung memerah dan dia langsung menamparku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PLAKK !

" Maksudmu apa? " kata Rika seusai menampar Aomine

" Cuma untuk mendiamkanmu " jawab Aomine cuek sambil memegang pipiku yang merah.

" Tapi gak gini caranya " balas Rika dan jatuhlah air mata Rika, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku diatap sendirian

" Ahomine bodoh " isak Rika dan tak sadar menabrak Kise. Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget dan tercengang beberapa saat.

" Rika-cchi, kamu kenapa ? " tanya Kise dan mengajak Rika ke taman belakang sekolah taklupa ia membeli dua kaleng softdrink agar Rika dapat menangkan diri.

Saat Kise selesai mendengarkan cerita Rika, dia shock. Bisa-bisanya sahabat dekatnya memperlakukan Rika seperti ini.

Seusai sekolah...

" Aomine-cchi, apa maksudmu? " sentak Kise dan menghampiri Aomine.

" Maksudmu Kise? " Lagi-lagi Aomine menjawabnya dengan cuek dan seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" Sudah gak susah pura-pura Aomine-cchi " gertak Kise dengan amarah yang meluap-luap

" Tutup mulutmu " bentak Aomine yang sontak membuat Kise berhenti sejenak

" Kalau kamu memang suka sama Rika, aku relain buat kamu tapi jangan berbuat seperti ini Aomie-cchi " suara Kise semakin meninggi dan aku pun pergi

_Sore menjelang malam hari seusai club _

" Sebell.. Gak bisa-bisa " gerutu Rika sambil berbaring dilantai untuk menangkan dirinya. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya anak-anak yang mendapat pelajaran tambahan yang masih berada disekolah.

" Hai " sapa lelaki remaja yang sontak mengagetkan Rika.

" K-kamu siapa " jawab Rika sambil mundur perlahan

" Panggil saja Mask " kata lelaki tersebut

" Dan mau apa kamu datang kesini? " tanya Rika dengan sangat hati=hati namun pasti

" Aku kesini untuk membantumu " jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Akhirnya Rika menerima bantuan Mask meskipun ragu-ragu untuk mengajarkannya menari balet karena Rika masih belum menguasai teknik menari balet. Mask mengajarkan dan mengajaknya menari dengan lembut dan membuat Rika nyaman berada didekatnya.

Tak terasa satu jam berlalu dengan cepat...

" Mask, mungkin ini cukup untuk hari ini " cegat Rika sebelum Mask mengajaknya menari lagi. Mask hanya menganggu dan tak lama dia pergi meninggalkan Rika seorang diri

" Yo " sapa Aomine yang berada didepan pintu club balet

" Aomine " jawab Rika

" Hmm... Lobby " balasnya cuek seperti biasanya

Sudah seminggu Rika berlatih bersama Mask untuk persiapan pemilihan anggota balet yang akan dikirim untuk mengikuti lomba dan sekarang Rika akan mengikuti tesnya. Apakah Rika akan lolos untuk mengikuti lomba balet dan apakah Aomine melaju hubungan yang lebih jauh terhadap Rika?

TBC

Author: Maap kalau lama update dan Aomine's POVnya rada-rada gagal. RnR~


End file.
